One Thing at a Time
by Arami Heartilly
Summary: The rest of their lives taking things how they come. kaminaYoko, SimonNia.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or any of it's characters, they belong to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands and this was written for entertainment value only. Any original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: This story is for Fyria (Sarah) for all her help with these stories and because of all the fun we have during our cosplay sessions! It's also for Bearsho for all their support and lovely reviews. This will be updated when I can, it may be a while before the next one but each chapter - although in the same universe - will stand alone as well as continue with the timeline.

* * *

Chapter 1 - New Parents

Yomi had fallen asleep on her mother, her red hair tied to match the way Yoko used to wear it and her lavender eyes closed to the world. One arm was wrapped around her mothers back and the other curled around her newest plush toy. Why she had decided a soft and cudly version of Gurren Lagann was the only thing in the store she had wanted neither of her parents knew but they had bought it for her anyway.

It had been a long drive from the ferry port to Simon and Nia's house, They'd long since moved out of the centre of the city and now lived in the suburbs. Simon had built the house himself not long after he and Nia had returned from their honey moon a year ago.

"You girls okay back there?" Kamina asked quietly, looking in the mirror at his wife and daughter. They were almost there and it would be the first time they saw not only the finished house but it's newest occupant.

Yoko smiled at him, brushing her fingers through her daughters soft hair and unable to stifle her own yawn. It was still early morning, they'd taken the overnight ferry followed by the scenic route around the city and the surrounding countryside. Simon had warned them of city traffic and they had decided they'd rather have a longer more enjoyable ride than spend their time in the city's rush hour.

"We're fine, how much further is it?" Yoko asked sounding as though she was on the boarder of sleep.

"I think I can make out the house, it's ahead just to our left." He indicated with his hand before moving it back to the steering wheel.

The drive started to take them up a sloping hill to a drive way covered in sandy coloured paving stones. The garden was filled with an assortment of Pink and White flowers and the house it's self, although modern and technical was so very befitting Simon and Nia. Large windows, white outer walls and a pale slate roof on top of the second story. It was beautiful, not in the same way as their own seaside house but it had the same sort of charm.

"Yomi." Yoko shifted in her seat to try and wake her daughter but although she stirred she didn't completely open her eyes. "Come on Sweetheart, we're almost there."

Yomi sat up slowly, falling back into her own seat and yawning. Yoko stretched, mindful of Kamina watching as he pulled the car up to the gates at the front of the house. After a short series of beeps they opened, Simon was no doubt expecting them.

The car rolled to a stop on the gravel path and Kamina was first out of the car, he headed to the boot to get their bags whilst Yoko and Yomi got themselves sorted before following.

Yomi was quick to find her fathers hand when he walked over, wheeling the luggage behind him. Yoko took her shoulder bag from him, receiving a kiss when she reached over. She could hear Yomi giggle but shook her head smiling before walking towards the door.

They waited as the chimes rang out before Simon finally opened the door, boota on his shoulder and a smile on his face. He was clearly tired with grey bags around his eyes but his eyes sparkled. Yoko hadn't seen him look so happy since his wedding day.

Kamina stepped forward, releasing Yomi's hand to pull his younger brother into a hug, holding him tight and patting his back. It was so typical of them both that Yoko couldn't help but laugh, smiling as Kamina released his brother.

"It's good to see you again Simon." Yoko told him, embracing him in a gentler hug.

Yomi ran to her uncle and jumped up to give the man a hug. Simon rocked the little girl from side to side before passing her over to her mother. Boota hopped over then but after realising there was no way to get under her shirt he launched himself as Simon.

Yomi laughed.

"Come on in." He stepped aside as they entered his home, Kamina patting him on the back again.

The house was beautiful and brought in the same light feel as the outside. The hallway was painted white with a soft pastel boarder and flowers sat on the table nearest the front door. Kamina put their bags down and put his now free arm around Yoko's shoulder.

Simon gestured to the room to their left, inside sat Nia singing softly to the small bundle in her arms.

"Can I see?" Yomi asked from her mothers arms and Yoko set her down. Their little girl ran over to her aunt with her parents following.

The bundle in Nia's arms made a sound close to a giggle as Nia sang and rocked it gently. She stopped and turned to her friends, Yomi was stood on her tip toes trying to see what it was, Gurren Lagann falling to the floor as she placed her hands on the arm of the chair.

Nia smiled, letting the little girl look.

"His name is Mark." She told them.

"He's beautiful." Yoko cooed sitting on the arm of the chair. Kamina stood behind her, arm still around her.

The little boy, who was no more than a couple of weeks old had his mothers bright eyes and small tufts of dark blue hair. His little arms were reaching out to the new arrivals and he had an expression on his face so similar to that of Nia's Kamina almost laughed.

Simon stood by the door watching, arms crossed over his chest and a look of satisfaction on his face. His wife and child with their closest friends and family, a year ago it almost hadn't seemed possible. When they had married with Yomi as their flower girl and Kamina as his best man. Stood that day beside Nia he had thought his life couldn't get any better…. but he had been wrong. Their son had changed things all over again and now everyday was better than the last.

Kamina walked over to him, leaving the girls with the baby as they talked quietly amongst themselves. Mark seemed entertained by the new comers.

"Tired?" Kamina asked him.

"No, not really. It hasn't sunk in yet." He shook his head. "When we brought him home I thought it would hit me then the next day…. I thought with you coming to visit it might sink in, but it just hasn't. I feel like I'm having the best dream."

Kamina smiled. "Give it a month, you'll run out of energy and it'll hit you." He looked to his own daughter, so much like her mother but he could still see so much of himself in her. "It won't stop being any more wonderful but the lack of sleep and… well the lack of other activities just make it that much more real."

Simon just laughed looking at his brothers genuinely disgruntled expression. But the comment hadn't surprised him in the slightest. He and most of their friends were surprised Kamina and Yoko had Yomi more than a year after they were married…. they had honestly expected them to have children before hand but it had seemed that Kamina was a traditionalist, at least when it came to children - not when it came to sex.

"Have you and Yoko thought about having anymore children?" Simon asked, retrieving his core drill from his pocket and tossing it between his hands.

"We were planning on it…. but the Anti - Spirals got in the way and since then we've just been trying to get everything back to normal and settle Yomi again." Their daughter had not taken well to the events of the year before, refusing to be separated from her parents she had ended up on the main bridge with them and had been the reason her parents had finally snapped out of the illusions placed upon them. The whole experience had meant that for months Yomi had been afraid to leave their side and as parents Yoko and Kamina didn't want to alienate her with another child. She had pretty much recovered since then and Kamina hoped that seeing Mark would help his daughter to open up to the idea of a little brother or sister. By all accounts it seemed to be working, Yomi was stood with Mark holding her finger and making some kind of strange gurgling noise that Kamina suspected was laughter.

"How many more do you think you'll have?" Kamina asked, it was not simply a matter of if. The two of them had spent seven years taking their relationship slowly but in the past year they'd gone full speed ahead.

"Nia want's at least two more. She says she's always dreamed of having a big family, she apparently had eight sisters." His wife had so far loved every moment of having Mark home, the pains of childbirth had been forgotten and the long nights didn't seem to bother her. Now her only concern was the two men in her life and seeing them smile and laugh or simply sleep seemed to fill her with that Joy that Nia had always exuded.

"And you?"

Simon laughed. "As many as Nia wants. I would love to see this house filled with children. I'd feel like I'd accomplished something."

Kamina looked at him. "You helped save the world and most of the universe. I would say you already have."

"I know, I know but it doesn't feel the same. That was something I had to do, regardless of how I felt about it. We had no other choice. But this is what I want to do with my life, this is what I want to leave behind."

* * *

Yomi had been allowed to hold Mark, the little girl hardly moving under the small weight of the new-born. For his part the little boy had fallen once more to sleep hiding those flower eyes from the world once again.

Nia Sat at their side with Yoko just looking happy enough to watch.

"I remember when she was that tiny." Nia commented quietly.

"She was never as quiet though."

"Maybe." Nia was smiling again, just smiling in a way that had always slightly overwhelmed Yoko, she just wasn't so used to letting everyone know how she was feeling and watching her friend do it so easily had always seemed strange. "How's the school and the Island?"

"It's pretty much back to normal, we have a new teacher who tutors the smaller ones, which is a great help. Island wise the light house repairs have been finished, mostly by Kamina. I was worried at one point he'd try to convince us to live there but he's so far decided against it and a new family have moved in."

Yoko leaned back, sinking into the soft cushions and allowing herself a small smile at how happy her daughter looked.

"Do you ever miss it?" She asked Nia, eyes mostly closed.

"No." Her friend answered immediately, needing no time to think about her answer. "Do you?"

Yoko sighed. "I honestly thought I did, right up until last year when the Anti-spirals attacked there was part of me that missed the adventure. Being married and Having Yomi are the two most important things in my life… but I would look at Kamina sometimes and see a longing for it, I had it too. Life was wonderful and quiet but we were so used to travelling the planet, meeting new people, getting into trouble that settling down felt a little too sedate."

"And now?" Once again Nia had that look on her face that meant the answer was so obvious anyone who couldn't tell was clearly stupid. The answer was obvious this time though.

"I don't want anything other than our life on the island with Yomi. I don't want to have to stand and fight for everything I know and love and risk loosing it all. I never want to see the look of terror in my daughters face ever again." Her whisper was hard and firm, quiet so that Yomi couldn't hear her, the little girl was so entranced she probably wouldn't have heard them anyway.

She still couldn't banish the memory of Yomi clutching onto her for dear life, Kamina with his arms around them both. Her violet eyes had been wide and pained, fear etched in them and terror as each ship in the sky was blown to dust. Yoko hadn't wanted her to see it - hadn't wanted her to be there at all but their daughter had refused to be left behind sobbing and crying every time her parents had tried to leave.

It had been hard, almost impossible to put her to sleep after that, but despite any guilt she might have felt Yoko was always reassured by the thought that leaving her behind would have been far worse.

A warm hand on her shoulder brought her out of her reverie and looking up she saw Kamina, concern on his face. She shook her head, letting him know it was nothing.

Baby Mark had started crying at that point, a young baby cry that he would grow out of soon enough. Yomi was quick to hand him back to his mother, sensing that would put it to an end.

Nia rocked her son gently humming softly.

"I think He's hungry, I'll take him out."

Yoko shook her head at that. "No, no Nia it's fine. We need to unpack our things and show Yomi her guest room. You stay."

Yomi jumped down from the sofa and took her mothers hand as she stood, remembering to retrieve her Gurren Lagann on the way out. Kamina joined them, picking up their bags as they headed up the stairs.

* * *

Yomi was fast asleep, her room's skylight allowing the final rays of the settling sun to light the room. Dusk was falling with it's hues of violet stretching into blue as the day moved over once again. Kamina and Yoko watched her as they always did stood by her door for a few minutes until they were sure she was sleeping. They said they did it for her but it was always going to be more for their own sakes, things were easier when they knew their daughter was safe.

"You want to go have a look outside? Simon says there are fireflies near the pond." Kamina asked, his hand reaching for hers, Yoko nodded and allowed him to weave their fingers together and lead her through the house.

Simon and Nia were with Mark, no doubt trying to put the little boy to sleep or watching him as he did. Nia would be fascinated if Yoko's own reaction was any indication. She had no idea if her own parents had been the same with her, they had died along time before she had even thought to ask and she didn't know whether it was the normal reaction or a result of what they had all been through.

Before she'd really noticed she was stood out on the newly finished patio of their friends house, She could smell the fresh wood and the grass before them. The slight breeze in the air brought the temperature down just enough to be cool and pleasant.

Kamina brought her down to the edge of the decking and sat there, Yoko following and resting close at his side, her head on his shoulder. Kamina slipped his arm around her and pulled her closer.

"You alright?" He asked as they watched the first of the fireflies enter the garden

"Hmmm, I'm fine it's just so nice to see them, I don't think I'd realised how much I miss them. I mean we call each other every week but seeing them again, it's something I miss."

Kamina chuckled, turning to place kisses in her hair. "I miss them too."

Yoko sighed and shifted her legs to be over her husbands, she smiled to herself when he got the message and pulled her into his lap. It had been a while since she'd done it, usually not needing to be quite so close outside of their bedroom but it was one of those nights where melancholy fell over her and she missed close contact with him.

If you asked anyone else they knew they would say the opposite, that they were always touching, whether it be hands or arms, fingers brushing or walking with his arms around her. But to her that was normal, it had started the night after they had secured the enemy base. Yoko had stormed off that evening and refused to talk to Kamina, going so far as to actively ignore him. He had followed, refused to leave until he talked to her and a long, loud argument ensued. He had called her ridiculous and that he was fine, the battle had been close but he'd survived, he told her he loved her and she told him she couldn't be with someone who cared so little about his own life that he'd risk it again and again. He asked her why that mattered? He always pulled through. Yoko explained, voice low that she didn't know how she would carry on if he left her.

There had been a moment where Kamina could have decided to ignore the hurt in her voice and continue on regardless or he could listen to her and the small part of him that tried to remind him of his own mortality. But it was the thought of never being able to hold her again to kiss her or even to argue with her in the almost practised way they had that convinced him. So he had reached out to her, hands on her shoulders and promised to change talking with sincerity for the first time, she'd studied him for a while, trying to decide whether she believed him but eventually She had smiled nodded and fallen into his arms, feeling secure and safe for the first time in what felt like forever.

He'd Kept to his word.

Since then Yoko found that nothing quite bettered the feeling of being wrapped up in his arms, surrounded by him and reassured that as long as he was there everything really was so much better.

"You trying to tell me something?" He asked, she could hear the laughter on the edge of his voice. "Because this normally means one of two things, one being just this and the other… we're guests in my brothers house."

"It's more of the first than the second." she couldn't see his face but she knew he would be sulking just a little bit. "Nia said we're welcome to stay in the summer house at the end of the garden tonight if we wanted to." The arms around her tightened just a little and his lips found her neck. It wasn't meant to be the prelude to anything, he was content enough to be holding her for the time being.

Yoko lifted her head, meeting his eyes in the light cast by the fireflies. She didn't say anything, just reached in and kissed him, eyes closing as he kissed back and feeling half way between completely at peace and falling into fire.

* * *

They had snuck back into the house early that morning, Kamina concerned that Simon would take one look at them in their dishevelled clothes and know what they had been up to. It shouldn't bother him that his brother would know to but it was one of the few things that still embarrassed them. Yoko shared his concern but wanted to check on Yomi.

They had changed and stopped by their daughters room, satisfied that she was sleeping they had returned to theirs.

In the bedroom they were meant to be staying in Kamina had brought Yoko to the bed, pulling her towards him once again and removing the clothes for her. They were quieter that time, Yoko stifling her cries and Kamina burying his face against her neck biting down every time he felt Yoko move against him.

Afterward they lay together more at peace than before.

She lay on her side facing him, covers wrapped around them both and his arm loosely resting on her hip. It occurred to Kamina that he could mention wanting to have another baby but he didn't see the point, Yoko was tired and he was sure that it would be something she would decide for herself soon anyway. In the meantime he was content to spend time with his family as well as that of his brothers.

* * *

Yomi woke them up a mere three hours later not seeming to notice in anyway that her parents were barely responding to her bouncing on their bed. Kamina pulled a pillow over his head and Yoko buried herself underneath the covers.

Luckily for both parents and child Simon had heard her laughter and pushed the door to the guest room open on his way past.

"Yomi, would you like to come and help me make breakfast?" her uncle asked, openly laughing at his friends attempt to stay sleeping.

"Okay. Mum and Dad aren't awake anyway." Yomi jumped off the bed and landed relatively gracefully. She walked over to her uncle who was still laughing.

"I think they went to watch the fireflies last night, they'll be up a little later."

They were half way down the corridor when Yomi asked the question that had confused her the night before. "How come Auntie Nia isn't allowed in the kitchen?" Yomi looked up at her uncle, hair in rough pigtails and still wearing her pyjamas and looked genuinely confused.

"Because Auntie Nia's cooking isn't very good for you. Do you remember when you were very little in our old house and your Dad was very sick?"

Yomi nodded. "Manly." She stated.

"Yeah." Simon scratched his head. "That's what your Dad thought would make him immune to Nia's cooking."

"It didn't did it." She said in a very matter-of-fact way.

Simon shook his head. "No sweetheart. No it didn't."

Yomi laughed and skipped down the rest of the corridor, waiting for he uncle at the top of the stairs.

* * *

When Kamina and Yoko emerged an hour later, showered and dressed they headed downstairs to a pleasant aroma that gave every indication breakfast was ready and edible. Kamina was wearing a loose white shirt and brown pants that finished just below his knees and Yoko at his side wore her purple summer dress it was modest if a little short but it suited the weather.

Kamina took a good look at the kitchen scanning it in search of Nia, but instead he noticed his daughter sat on the kitchen work top wearing an apron. It was something of a relief, he knew his daughter and her uncle were capable chefs.

Yoko smiled, winding her arm with her husbands and resting her head against his neck.

"Would you like to have another?" She asked against his ear, he could tell she was smiling as she spoke.

"Are you…?" He already knew the answer but it didn't hurt to ask.

She laughed. "No, no I'm not."

Just as he had thought and also as he had thought Yoko had come to the decision all by herself. Although he had a feeling Nia and Mark had brought the idea forwards.

"I'd love to." He turned to kiss her then, one of those soft moments, so different from the night before but just as powerful.

The moment over they turned their attention back to the others in the room. Yomi smiled at them, arms open.

"Can you help me down Mummy?" she asked.

Yoko moved forwards, releasing her husbands arm and lifting up her daughter still dressed in her pyjamas.

"What's for breakfast?"

"Pancakes and jam." Yoko raised her eyebrows at her daughters response but accepted it all the same, setting Yomi down and taking their seats at the table, Kamina coming to sit at her side.

Simon served it up, making no apologies for the jam and setting some aside for when Nia came down with Mark.

It was normal, it was quiet and it was all Kamina and Yoko wanted from that point onwards.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism most welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or any of it's characters, they belong to Gainax. No money has or will exchange hands and this was written for entertainment value only. Any original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note:  This is still very much for Fyria and to all those who have been enjoying these stories so far. Kamina/Yoko with more Simon/Nia than the last chapter. There will be more of this universe at some point and I'd love to know what people reading this think of it.

* * *

One Thing at a Time

Chapter 2 

It was finished, the decorating, the furniture and the blankets were all in order. The cot was of course the same one Kamina had made five years earlier for Yomi but he'd added a rocking chair and a new chest of draws for mother and baby. It wasn't as though there had been anything wrong with the others but he hadn't wanted their eldest to feel as though her things were being taken from her.

"Yoko was right to choose the blue after all." Simon told his brother as he entered the room, the fresh paint smell had thankfully all but faded from the pale blue room - apparently the only thing Yoko had been able to do was choose the colour. The light pine furniture and the plush carpet almost untouched and waiting for the new owner of the room to come home made them both nervous all over again.

"Half right I think you'll find." Kamina corrected him, unable to keep the grin from his face that had been there the past few days. His brother was tempted to believe that it would never leave.

"On a technicality or possibly even a misunderstanding." Simon was obviously trying to get a reaction but Kamina was too happy to care and simply shrugged, pushing his brother towards the hallway and out of the room.

"Doesn't matter." He then pulled the key from his pocket and sealed the room that had, for the past seven months been his secret project and had almost not been finished quite in time. Their new arrival had been two weeks earlier than planned and Simon, Nia and Mark who had been here to collect Yomi as she was going to be staying with them until the baby arrived had ended up settling in the house instead.

The two brothers headed down the stairs in relative silence, Kamina's thoughts on the other side of the Island in the hospital that stood there and Simon too amused by his behaviour to say anything. They took the car, Simon remembering to collect the baby seat on the way out of the house, blue ribbon tied around the handle and a gift label that needed to be written before they got there.

It was still early morning and the breeze from the ocean was fresh and cool, it was unlikely to get much hotter as the summer had only just started so it was pleasant enough for them to drive with the windows down and enjoy the weather.

"Thank you." Kamina eventually said, eyes fixed on the quiet road ahead.

"For what?" Simon looked surprised by the comment.

"You and Nia, for looking after Yomi and for sorting out the house… I know it wasn't exactly what you were expecting…." And he was grinning again.

Simon laughed. "Some how I think Nia is the one who'll be thanking you. She hasn't put the camera away since she got here and Mark has enjoyed the company too. She's been so happy to be a part of this, we both have."

Kamina just nodded and the rest of the short drive passed in silence.

* * *

Yoko was sleeping when they arrived, Simon choosing to join Nia and their son in the next room - no doubt to sort out the presents he knew they had been gathering fort he past few days, Simon had apparently had them mailed over early. Yomi was with them, wanting to spend all her time looking after Mark while his mother was busy it seemed. She had waved to her dad when he arrived but made no move to come with him. Kamina couldn't help but let that now small wave of relief wash over him again, she was as free and as happy as they had always wanted her to be.

Their little bundle was sleeping as soundly as his wife, blue hair in soft tufts visible as he crossed the room. He was tempted to reach out but changed his mind, he had learned sometimes it was better to let children sleep than wake them. He could still remember the glares from Yoko and her refusal to do anything about it when he had disturbed Yomi from her sleep when she was a baby.

"Morning." Her voice was soft and drowsy but her eyes were open and fixed on him.

He went to take the seat next to the bed but thought better of it, Yoko had been given one of the larger private rooms and thus a double bed. Despite this though he had returned home with Yomi every night for the past four days or her five day stay. The hospital had thought it best to keep a close watch on mother and baby because of the early delivery, Yoko had been so tired she hadn't missed his presence as much as she normally would. But she had be relieved to see him there this morning.

Yoko slid across the bed slowly and Kamina claimed the space, kicking off his shoes as he did so and he slipped his arm under his wife, kissing her hair as she leaned into him.

"How're you feeling?" He asked keeping his voice just above a whisper.

"Better… I just want to take her home with us." She smiled as she relaxed into him, eyes travelling to their new baby girl asleep across the room.

"Did you know?" He asked her.

"Know what?"

"When you chose the colour for the room?" He'd started massaging her shoulder feeling the muscles relax after days of bed rest.

Yoko was laughing softly. "I just had a feeling that was all." Kamina didn't say anything in reply, just seemed to nod against her hair. She sighed, something occurring to her that the past few days happiness had prevented from entering her mind. "Did you want a boy?" She asked very quietly.

He caught her mood instantly and tightened his hold on her as much as he could without hurting her, he also took her free hand in his, holding tightly.

"I never really minded, we always told the doctors we didn't want to know… Yomi had been a surprise so I wanted our next child to be." Yoko moved just enough so that she could look at him, her face caught the stubble on his cheek and she wondered when he had last shaved.

"How about now?"

Kamina smiled, not looking at her but looking at their sleeping child. "Still doesn't matter, she's heathy and Beautiful and has your eyes… she's just not what I expected."

"You know we have to name her at some point don't you?"

"Oh? I thought we had." Yoko looked confused but they were interrupted by their daughters shrill and sudden cry. Kamina was stood before Yoko said anything and was carefully leaning over the crib and scooping up the shrieking bundle.

He made hushing sounds as he carried her back to the bed and her mother, passing her gently into Yoko's arms before resuming his previous position. After a few moments being rocked gently in her mothers arms the little girl quietened and instead seemed happy to watch her parents, eyes looking between the two of them. Kamina held out his finger and smiled when she grabbed hold with her fist and gurgled.

"She's as strong as her sister."

"Yeah." His heart felt full, more so than he had ever really thought possible. His wife and now their two daughters… it seemed almost too much happiness but he only needed to feel for the scar across the back of his head to remember that things could have turned out so differently, the thought of not being here, the thought of his children never existing threatened to overwhelm him every time.

"What did you call her?" Yoko, odd as it sounded hand't given much thought to a name, she'd been too excited over the sex of the baby to give it much consideration, she figured it would just come to her like it had with Yomi but so far she hadn't thought of anything she liked.

"I didn't but Yomi has been calling her Kaira, Nia's started to do the same and although Simon hasn't said anything I can tell he agrees with them." His daughter finally released his finger, finding her blanket more enjoyable to take hold of.

"Kaira." Yoko tried the name out and had to admit it suited her, not that she felt as though she could change the name anyway… if Yomi had already been using it and Kamina seemed happy with it Yoko was pretty sure it would be unfair to give her another.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes." She leaned her head back to look him in the eyes. "Can we go home now? I'm getting a little bored of the hospital."

* * *

"Smile Yomi!" Nia called, taking perhaps the 300th picture since the start of their visit. She had appointed herself chief Yomi entertainer and so far it had worked wonderfully. The little girl had joined in all of her games and spent hours playing with Mark.

Nia took her picture and both mothers went to their children. Nia with her camera around her neck and Yoko a little shaky on her feet, although more due to the amount of time she'd been forced to spend in bed than the result of having Kaira.

Kamina wasn't too far behind her, picking Yomi up as she jumped to him as they followed their mother to the car.

"We'll see you back at the house." Simon told his brother, taking Nia's hand and leading them to their car on the opposite side of the car part.

"Sure, take your time." He called back, helping Yoko put Kaira into the baby seat.

Simon slipped the now sleeping Mark into his seat as Nia got herself sorted and it wasn't long before they were driving down the quiet roads of the Island. It was now late enough in the day for them to see the children playing on the beaches as they drove, families out to enjoy the summer weather. He'd chosen the opposite drive back to the house, knowing this way was longer and wanted some time alone with his wife, their sleeping son of course the only exception.

"You want to get out of the car and take a walk on the beach?" Simon asked as they drove.

"Sure." her voice rang through the car like a bell, like it always did.

He took the car down one of the popular paths to the beach, helping Nia out of the car which made her laugh as she took his arm.

"Should we bring Mark?" She asked, Boota answered for her by flying out of Simon's coat and landing on the little boys sleeping lap. He shook his head furiously and it was clear he'd be completely safe with him.

"Come on." Simon kissed her briefly, just letting his lips brush hers before he lead her on the first steps down to the sand.

Nia removed her shoes when the path became sand and laughed softly when Simon did the same after they'd taken several steps on the sand and it had worked it's way through his shoes and socks. She'd been free to watch him from the beach with the wind blowing her hair and her dress. The bags under her eyes had been fading as Mark slept at more regular hours but she had rarely lost her countenance in that time.

The times Nia had he would have given almost anything to get her light back to her but exhaustion and a wish to be with her son whenever he needed her had made her cry and he'd found her curled up on their bed sheets in uncontrollable fits of tears. There was nothing he could do beyond the normal reassurance that he could offer and he had called Yoko to finally lay his wife's fears to rest.

When Simon was close enough she reached out to grab his hand pulling him towards the shore so hard he almost lost his footing. The sand sprayed up across the beach along with the water, Nia hadn't bothered to tie up her dress and Simon didn't so much as have time to remove his jacket. He always forgot just how strong she was.

Nia didn't waste any time in scooping her hands as deep as she could in the shallow water and raining the salty water down on Simon. Her hair was already half soaked anyway so when he tried to counter her attack she simply ducked underneath the water.

Simon followed her, taking her in his arms under water and much to her surprise he kissed her, eyes wide underneath the water and hair surrounding them just for a moment they were children again, children who had yet to see the worst of the world or the universe and survive.

They hadn't suffered the trauma Kamina and Yoko had when their small family faced the universes destruction, they only had each other to fight for and they were certain, more sure than they ever had been that they were going to survive. They had heard since that the young woman chosen as the anti spiral messenger had passed away, unable to keep herself together after the destruction of her race… but it was a fate she had readily agreed to but even that, although traumatic had been expected.

It seemed to them both as they surfaces for air before diving back under that nothing had happened that they hadn't known how to deal with, hadn't coped with and survived. Nothing except starting their family and learning how to care for someone else.

Nia unzipped her dress sliding out of it, material always seemed so much heavier under water and she didn't want the extra weight, a light happy thankful mood had overcome her and she wanted to share it with Simon for as long as it lasted.

They threw their clothes on the shore and headed back into the warm water, happy that at least this part of the beach was secluded. Nia's underwear was a great deal more see-through than a costume would have been and Simon's, which had been bought by his wife, with mini sheep all over them were not something he wanted seen by the world.

If there was one thing that had stayed constant throughout it was her ability to surprise and astound him and Nia did it again that afternoon, all it took was a glance and a smile and she changed his world again. Just like she had the first time he'd opened the chest she slept in all those years ago,

He leaned in again, lips pressing against hers and arms winding around her as the current pushed them back to the shore one wave at a time.

* * *

Yomi had taken to being a big sister perhaps the first day she'd met Mark and seemed quite content to watch her baby sister through the bars along the outside of her cot. She was tucked in for the night and already fast asleep. Yoko, unwilling to spend anymore sat in bed was curled up on the sofa Kamina had also thought to include in the room with said husband. She was finally starting to relax and not quite willing to leave the room to head up to their own for a while yet. It would be the furthest she had been from Kaira since she was born but that wasn't exactly why. Having their entire family together in one room and so settled made everything feel complete.

Yomi was already in her pyjamas and ready for bed, Gurren Lagann plush toy on the floor next to her and her red hair gathered into low bunches. The sun was just starting to set and the beautiful evening light that came before dusk and twilight helped settle the mood amongst the whole family.

"How's Kaira doing?" Yoko asked her, voice drowsy and head firmly rested on Kamina's chest, his arms were around her, an act now significantly easier to accomplish since their daughter had been born.

"She's fine Mummy." The little girl turned to her parents."She's just sleeping." Yomi walked slowly across the floor, she loved the feel of new plush carpet between her toes and the way her feet sank into it just enough for it to be comfortable. Yomi knew this wouldn't last more than a few weeks so she was determined to enjoy it whilst she could, she also wondered if they'd get new carpets every time someone had a new baby. First Mark and now her own sister…. Yomi decided just to make sure they visited everyone they knew that had a baby.

"Are you ready for bed?"

She nodded and smiled at her dad. "But I can tuck myself in." She told them, reaching up to her parents and for a few moments being brought into their arms. She wriggled herself free, picked up her plush toy then headed to her own room, leaving bemused if happy parents.

"I love the room."

"Good." He thought about what he wanted to say next for a while, not entirely sure what her reaction would be but eventually he spoke, having settled on something to say. "You want me to carry you upstairs?"

She elbowed him. "You mean now I'm not as fat?"

"Did I say that?" Kamina had hold of her hands this time so that she couldn't attack his ribs again.

"You didn't have to." There really wasn't any animosity behind her reply and she didn't protest when Kamina slipped off of the Sofa and took her into his arms. He was gentle with her, leaving her to get ready for bed whilst checking on Yomi.

Yoko hadn't realised how much she'd missed her own bed, or how long it had been since she'd been this comfortable, the sheets were cool and soft and she could smell the light scent of the fabric softener, Nia must have washed them she realised. Kamina never bothered with anything but detergent.

Her eyes were lulling closed when Kamina climbed into bed, sliding over to her so she could rest against him. Yoko was asleep within moments but her husband wasn't really tired enough to join her and instead chose to run his fingers through her hair listening for any sign of their children stirring from their sleep and staring out through the skylight above him. 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann, this story has been written purely for entertainment purposes and no money has or will exchange hands. All original characters and story lines do belong to me.

Authors Note: This is for Bearsho who has not only supported these stories but has drawn the most amazing pieces of fanart I've ever had so thank you very much ^^. This is still set in the same universe but before any of them are married. It's roughly 2 years after the fall of the Spiral King.

* * *

Chapter 3 - Travelling

It was quiet in the desert, almost completely silent. The continual moving and shifting of sand as it moulded it's self in and out of dunes sounded almost like the waves on the ocean as they rolled into shore.

Yoko was content to enjoy the serenity of the night, cold though it was, wrapped in Kamina's cloak on the edge of the Oasis Hotel they were staying in. They usually camped or slept within the small vehicle they had been travelling in but Kamina had decided that it might be nice, for once to stay somewhere a little safer and Yoko had readily agreed if it meant a long hot shower.

They'd been travelling for a little over four months now, having finally made the decision to leave Tepplin and go out on their own. Simon had been reluctant to let his brother go but Nia had understood, helping Yoko to pack and promising to keep in touch often. It had been strange to leave after finally settling into a somewhat more organised way of life but it didn't really suit either of them. High rise living and rush hour traffic wasn't something she wanted to spend her life moving between.

She could remember the night Kamina had tried to tell her that he wanted to leave, he couldn't stand the confines of the city and the normality of it all. He wasn't done exploring their world - a surface locked away for so long. Yoko had punched him hard in the stomach when he failed to suggest that she should come along before reaching for something heavier… she didn't land another blow in the end - Kamina had very quickly gotten the message.

As it was he'd have either been lost or in jail by now if she hadn't been there. She also suspected that staying in the hotel was to avoid any back lash from their last encounter… it turned out that the desert land they were currently travelling in was sectioned off into different territories and Kamina being Kamina had decided to ignore this. It had taken a lot of explaining on her part and merely observing her wilfully ignorant boyfriend to let them leave again safely.

She reached into the pockets of her shorts to check the time, realising now was probably the best time to return Nia's call without it getting too late in Tepplin City. The reception at the Hotel was probably the best she would be getting for a while so she dialled and waited. Soon enough her friend appeared waving at her on the small screen. Nia was smiling, almost from ear to ear and Yoko could see Simon doing the same in the background.

"_Simon's just finishing up some work before we go to dinner this evening." _ Nia explained. _"It's good to see you, how are things?"_

"You know, the usual - finding trouble and managing to find our way out of it just in time."

Nia chuckled. _"Where are you? It's looks beautiful!" _

"A Hotel, Kamina thought it might be better not to anger any more locals…"

"_Sounds like a good idea. We're almost finished with the construction of the main city, we're just about to start work on the suburbs…. well...not me personally… although I am in charge of greenery, all parks and flowers." _Nia beamed.

"Sounds perfect, we're thinking of making a small visit back in a couple of months, it's probably a good idea to pop in a couple of times a year so you remember what we look like." And so that she could spend a few days with running water, get her hair cut… the important things that sometimes Kamina forgot about.

"_So it has nothing to do with the anniversary festival? I thought the lure of free food and luxury accommodation would be enough to temp you both back… if I'd known that wasn't why…"_

Yoko smiled somewhat shocked by Nia's successful attempt at humour, the innocent look in her eyes made her almost believable and she wondered if her friend was developing along with the new city. Being with Simon would have that affect on anyone but it seemed it had taken longer to reach a Princess who, for the most part, took people at face value.

"We're heading in to the local market tomorrow." Yoko was purposely ignoring the comment, watching Simon and Nia both sharing their own private joke. "Is there anything you want us to look for?"

"_Not really, just find something you think best represents where you are, everything you've sent us so far is lovely. Simon loved the dress you sent me last time." _And now Nia was back to her innocent self, the dress had been more to Yoko's taste than Nia's but Kamina had wanted to send his brother an inadvertent birthday present in the shape of the dress. Simon in the background was turning a shade of red even visible to Yoko on the other end of the video communicator and Nia in her obliviousness hadn't noticed. Yoko did wonder why the other young woman hadn't questioned the plunging neckline or the long slits up both sides of the pale pink dress.

"We'll see what we can do, I should get back inside… for all I know Kamina can sense when his cape disappears and if so he'll be out to find me pretty soon."

"_Good luck and good night Yoko." _

"You too."

She headed back inside, following the pathway around the natural pool of deep glittering water surrounding half of the hotel until she reached the staircase for their room. Yoko slipped in quietly, telling herself that next time she'd remember to bring her long brown jacket with her, worn though it was it was perhaps a little safer than stealing her boyfriends beloved cloak.

Luckily for her Kamina was fast asleep, not snoring she noted, which was always a good sign and didn't notice when she slipped back underneath the covers. Yoko had half hoped that he would, usually he'd slip his arm around her just so she knew he was there. After several minutes worrying like the real girly girl she realised she was becoming, she slipped hers around him instead and snuggled up against his back.

She fell asleep to the sounds from their Oasis surroundings and the reassuring presence besides her.

* * *

Kamina had been pleasantly surprised to find Yoko half holding onto him when he woke up, some kind of manly pride surfacing without his girlfriend conscious enough to be angered and embarrassed by such a comment. Those moments weren't quite as common as they were once upon a time, but growing up did that to a person.

He didn't consider himself mature enough to settle down to a job in the city, didn't want to do anything that involved deadlines and stress. He really didn't see the point in it, why save the human race only to have it slaving away in 9-5 office jobs? There was a whole world just starting to awaken and he'd rather spend his time exploring that…. along side the red head sleeping next to him.

Said redhead was sleeping soundly, which wasn't normally the case for this time in the morning. They had gone to bed sometime before midnight and usually Yoko slept right through till morning then bounced out of bed and headed straight for the shower… maybe it had been later than he thought….

Shrugging as much as it was possible for him to do laying down, he then turned on his side to be facing Yoko. Her breathing was deep and her expression tranquil, he didn't really want to wake her but he did want to take advantage of their nice, soft hotel bed whilst they had the chance.

So he pressed his lips to hers gently at first then applying enough pressure for her to respond and start to stir. His arms slid fully around her, Yoko's back arching as he did so and golden eyes peered out from barely open eyelids.

He could feel her lips move into a smile against his own and her arms start to work their way to his back, fingers dancing across his skin. Yoko could feel his hands working with her bikini straps and the cool of the beads at each end as they hit her skin as Kaminas knowing fingers worked their magic on both of her carefully tied bows. For now he didn't reach down any further, just discarded her Bikini top and started to trace his kisses lower.

"When do we need to check out?" Yoko Whispered and Kamina chuckled against her skin sending shivers through her.

"We're staying an extra night, was going to be a surprise but I'm guessing I'm not going to convince you to enjoy this if you think we have to leave soon?" He had stopped his trail of kisses and was looking at her, waiting for permission to continue.

She smiled, biting her lip before eventually responding. "I'm going to need a shower."

Kamina beamed. "That can be arranged."

* * *

The town was beautiful, the stone work simple but effective when you lived within easy distance of sand storms and it was clear that they had their own small group of Ganmen to patrol and look after the place. Yoko also suspected that they were more responsible for the housing in the town rather than the hard graft of those who lived there doing it all by hand as the artwork around the entrance would have you believe.

She'd decided to be slightly more conservatively dressed than normal, wearing her usual bikini and shorts combination but with a knee length cheese cloth purple dress over the top of them. It seemed in tune enough with the locals and she'd even managed to persuade Kamina to wear a shirt and leave his cloak behind.

"Stop grumbling." She told him, tugging at his arms crossed over his chest. "You seemed happy enough when we left this morning."

"That's because I enjoyed your persuading and got distracted enough to leave my cape behind." He muttered, refusing to let her loosen his arms.

"That was the point Kamina." She reminded him, it wasn't that the cape was a problem, but she'd bothered to do her research this time and this was a low key place that didn't like Hero's that stood out from the crowd. "And as fun as it is to continually bust you out of jail I didn't feel like it this time, it should be my turn to get us into trouble or avoid the trouble all together." She finally managed to yank his arms apart, although she suspected he just got bored of putting up a fight, and took his left hand in her right.

"Don't pretend you don't enjoy it!" He said, maybe a little louder than he needed to.

"I'm not, I just want a break this time that's all." Her eyes were soft when they looked at him and he could understand where she was coming from, the last four months had been a little intense on the action and adventure side of things but there had been plenty moments like that morning too.

"I promise to at least spend the morning doing sensible things, I can't make the same promises for this afternoon though."

She laughed and shrugged. "Sounds good enough for me…. by the way." She added as they passed a clothes stall. "Nia really liked her dress, Simon enjoyed it too by the sound of things."

Kamina looked at her for a moment, seeming to be working something out in his mind before grinning. "Good, When's Nia's Birthday?"

Yoko was shaking her head and giggling, her red hair swishing from side to side as she did so.

"After the festival but I'm not really sure she'll quite understand the sentiment."

"We'll see." Kamina started to pull her along with him, seemed he'd found something he wanted to look at up ahead.

The morning had been spent browsing the stalls, Kamina endlessly intrigued by the weavers and the speed of the looms in some of the clothes stores they came across. He also seemed to have some questions about the local festival dress and why some area's on the clothing was left particularly open. He managed to keep these questions to himself though and only sniggered on a couple of occasions. Instead he'd found it much more entertaining to quietly point these things out to Yoko who then, by virtue of her own not quite so innocent mind had, on several occasions had to burry her head in Kamina's chest.

By the third time this had happened Yoko had slipped on her sun hat so that she could hide behind the rim instead of her boyfriends chest. No matter how much they might enjoy it, it was starting to look a little strange.

They'd settled in a small local cafe, possibly the only cafe by the looks of things and eaten lunch. Kamina very happily making Yoko aware that it was now afternoon and he could do as he pleased.

She had grumbled but smiled under her hat, bracing herself for an interesting afternoon.

* * *

The other half of the town seemed somewhat more sophisticated than the first half they had spent the morning in and the Hotel had mentioned that the town had a reputation for it's craft work being popular with the locals and other visitors much like themselves.

Kamina pulled Yoko along some of the stalls but was starting to notice that several of them were actually more like shops, very well put together too. There was one that caught his eye.

"You think you can trust me enough to head somewhere by myself for a while? I know you're dying to look at some of the stalls just over there." A few clothes and accessory stands were gathered on the other side of the street. "I know you want to pick up some things for yourself and Nia and probably don't want me to get in the way."

Yoko looked at him carefully, unnerved at his sensible behaviour and she placed her hand on his arm. His eyes didn't waver from hers but she could tell, however honestly, that he was hiding something.

"Alright, but if I have to break you out again -"

He ran a hand through his blue hair, trying to look as honest as possible. "I swear I won't cause any trouble Yoko. Promise." Then seeing the disbelieving look in her eyes he added. "At least not for the next hour or so."

Yoko let it go, taking his free hand in hers and squeezing. "Be careful." With one kiss on the cheek she was soon at the clothes stall across the road and Kamina was free to head to his chosen destination. He couldn't read the sign but the window display told him everything he needed to know and with a quick glance to check Yoko wasn't looking he slipped in the door.

* * *

Yoko had picked up a couple of little trinkets for Nia, a flowery clip for her keys and a couple of similar ones for her hair and decoration. She'd also chosen one for herself, neither she nor Kamina had admitted it but they had both picked up a few on their travels - only from the places they'd enjoyed the most and it so far hadn't been bigger than something you could put on a shelf or so but she couldn't help imagining them being dotted around a house they would share in the future.

The thought turned her face a bright shade of red, it was wrong, she knew to be thinking that far ahead. Granted living in the city had meant they had ended up sharing her flat out of convenience but she never wanted to treat their future together as certainty… it was hard to put into coherent thoughts. She couldn't even imagine spending her life with anyone else but she didn't want to take Kamina for granted, she didn't want either of them to ever stop making an effort.

The figurine she had chosen was of a kind of desert mammal that she'd seen running through the sand dunes, it had been hand calved in a light coloured sturdy wood. There had been plenty of others to choose from but Yoko had almost instantly decided on which one to buy just because of the expression on it's face and the way it's ears pointed.

She paid for her items and headed to the stall next door, so far the only other thing she'd bought was a new scarf that was wide and long enough to double as a makeshift dress if she tied it correctly. They still had plenty of the usual wash supplies and toiletries so she didn't have any need for that and they had enough money to afford everything they would need, they hadn't really had time to spend anything they had earned during the rebuild and only staying in hotels every now and again saved them a lot.

She was finding herself occasionally looking over at the row of shops she was sure Kamina had headed towards, Yoko couldn't figure out what he was up to. It was one of the many quirks she was still getting used to, sometimes he would go off on some seemingly important mission and wouldn't reveal what he had been up to for anywhere between a few days and several months.

* * *

"Run." Kamina had barely enough time to whisper it into her ear before grabbing her hand and pulling her along with him, back through the parts of the town they'd already seen and wandered through. Yoko held onto her bag tightly, determined not to drop or loose anything she'd bought. They were weaving through the crowd with a high level of both speed and accuracy, but you tended to get better at this kind of thing with time - she didn't think they'd be this good after only four months.

He finally pulled her to a stop when the reached the other side of the wall surrounding the small town, Yoko thankful that their Hotel was just far enough away for them to be safe there and that she'd had enough time to do her shopping.

"What happened?"

It took him a moment to answer, he couldn't help but watch the rise and fall of her chest as she caught her breath. He knew she'd be waring the same disgruntled expression she normally did but it hadn't stopped him yet.

"It turns out that even telling the truth can make you stand out here." He explained, hiding his face slightly from her, he didn't blush…. wasn't blushing, his face was just red from the exercise.

"Explain?" She was resting against the wall, paint flaking behind her and falling to the ground in slow drifting patterns.

"I just told them what I wanted and who it was for, after I bought it they asked why, I told them and made a hasty exit when they started after me." He had taken a step closer to her, more to stand in the shade as the afternoon sun was starting to blind him.

"Who was it for?" Yoko asked, head tipped to the side and trying to catch his eye. Her temper at simmered down and her breathing had evened out. It didn't sound like it had been his fault this time.

"It's a secret." He told her, smiling reassuringly at her scowl. "I don't want this to ruin the surprise." Kamina then leaned in slowly to kiss her, giving plenty of time for her to move away before his lips covered hers. She didn't stop him, letting him move his mouth with hers and body press her further into the wall. It was refreshing in the dry heat of the afternoon, their pace slow and unhurried.

"Let's head back to the hotel." Kamina whispered after a while, moving just far enough away to catch his breath, his arms still around her.

"Why?"

"They have a pool." Yoko laughed deciding to let this one go - he always told her eventually and also really glad she'd bought new swimwear… the embarrassment of her first time at the beach still didn't seem to have worn off, no matter how much Kamina had protested she was wrong.

She really hoped he liked the new one.

Kamina took hold of her hand as they walked back, looking at her every now and again. What he'd managed to find was worth their escape, which hadn't been so bad as annoying. He just needed to wait for the right time to show her what he'd bought for her…. whenever that happened to be.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism are welcome and very much appreciated.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Gurren Lagann or any of it's characters, they belong to Gainax. NO money has or will exchange hands and this was written for entertainment value only. Any original characters and storylines do belong to me.

Authors Note: This is back on the future timeline again, just a few months after chapter 2. Thank you to those of you who've been reviewing and letting me know what you think, I honestly have no idea how long this story will be but I'll write for as long as I have ideas, knowing what people who read it think about it really helps me continue.

* * *

Chapter 4

Yomi was sprawled across their bed, clearly unhappy to have been woken so early in the morning. Yoko was up, walking back and forth around the room with Kaira who she'd just been feeding.

"Yomi, come on now, you can sleep in the car." Yoko kept her voice low but her daughter could hear her none the less. "The sooner you get up and dressed the sooner we'll be on our way and you can see everyone at the party."

"Will Uncle Viral be there?" She asked, finally rolling onto her side.

"Yes." Kamina told her, popping his head around the door from their en suite. The smell of his shower gel drifted into the room and Yoko smiled, bouncing Kaira just a little as she finished winding her. She was three months old now and had already grown so much, Yoko remembered Yomi doing much the same and although she wished there was a way to make it last longer she was also looking forwards to getting a good nights sleep soon.

"Yomi, almost all of our friends from the city are going to be there and we're staying in Simon and Nia's city penthouse." Yoko added and her daughter must have decided to sit up and pay attention at the mention of that.

"I thought they'd moved to the countryside." Yomi managed to look just like her father at that moment and her mother laughed.

"They did but they kept the house for the times when Uncle Simon has to work in the city." That and the city officials had refused to give it to anyone else, It had 6 bedrooms and had enough space for the two families with room to spare. The council had seen it as a thank you to Simon for looking after the city, he hadn't the heart to tell them that leaving was reward enough. The City was always much better in the hands of someone who wanted to run it and Rossiu had been the perfect choice to replace Simon.

"Can I have my own room?" Yomi jumped onto the floor, stretching and finally starting to wake up properly.

"Yes."

Kamina strolled out of the bathroom, packing the last of the toiletries into his and Yoko's suitcase, Yomi had her own and it was ready and packed at the bottom of the stairs, her Gurren Lagann plushy sat on top ready and waiting.

"Do you want me to help you get ready?" He asked his by now very active daughter, she shook her head in response, red pigtails flying one way and the other. "Alright then, we'll see you down stairs in half an hour."

"Kay Dad." She hugged his legs, did the same to her mother then bounded off down the stairs.

When Kamina looked to his wife and youngest daughter in her arms she was chuckling to herself. He zipped everything away in their case having checked it was all there, not wanting to face an angry wife if he'd forgotten something. She'd walked over to him in the mean time and he pulled her and Kaira into his arms, Yoko rested her head against his shoulder and let their youngest daughter lean against her fathers chest.

"I know what you're going to say." He told her.

"I wasn't going to say anything."

"Fine I know what you're thinking, don't I Kaira?" Their daughter gurgled what Kamina chose to believe was laughter. "For the record, she did not look like me before."

"Kamina, she's your daughter - she always looks a little like you." Her breath was warm on his neck and he shivered at the tingling sensation that passed through him.

"You know what I mean."

In the distance they could hear the crashing of the waves on the cliffs and for a moment Kamina allowed himself to concentrate on it, absorbing the calm and the peace this steady Island life brought them. He didn't have to tell Yoko he wasn't looking forwards to the weekend and although he wanted to see his brother and family he'd be glad when it was all over. Because for all the happiness of seeing everyone again there was also the other side of it, the memories of all those that had been lost in their war for the surface and against the anti spirals. Of the innocent unknown messenger that had appeared in their sky and lead them to the depths of space.

She had aided their final battle only to disappear before it's close and they hadn't been able to find a name nor anyone who had known her. Kamina had no way to explain why it had affected him to the extent that it had, Yoko had mentioned his father but he didn't think it was that… he just wanted to know that someone had known her, that she hadn't spent her life alone only to die like that.

"Come on." Yoko whispered. "Kaira's asleep again, we should get her sorted in her seat and put her bag with the others."

"Yeah, it's time to go."

* * *

Yomi had stayed awake long enough to enjoy breakfast on the ferry before falling asleep once they were back in the car. Kaira was next to her in the baby seat and Yoko had chosen to stay in the front this time, Kamina had looked like he needed help with the directions.

The city was busy and bustling, just waking up on what looked to be a beautiful, hot mid summers day. At the moment though the air was still fresh and the sky clear and they were headed straight for Simon's apartment building.

"Take a right then head left at the Plaza shopping centre." She told him, the route memorised off by heart. The people all around them were either headed to work or out to enjoy the day with friends and family. They seemed happy, almost everyone old enough to remember at least one of their battles… even if every effort had been made to keep their identities secret the second time around.

It was a rich, vibrant and happy place - at least for the most part but it still didn't appeal to her. It was true she enjoyed being here more than her husband did, most of her family still lived in the city and although Kiyoh and Dayakka had visited them with Anne on more than one occasion it was still nice to have the chance to see them whenever they could.

"Follow the line of tree's down as far as they go then turn left, the entrance to the car park is right there."

She was sure that as soon as Simon greeted them at the door or he saw Nia and Mark that Kamina would settle in a little more, it was after all going to be a private party with only those from the Gurren Brigade, friends and family invited. They made sure to advertise it as a family reunion rather than anything else and so far no one had questioned it, even if they had it would have been dismissed and ignored.

* * *

The party was held in one of the grand halls at the centre of the city, the whole place surrounded by beautiful gardens and flowers from all over the world. Nia, having chosen most of them herself still took great pride in being able to show anyone around who asked. The location was perfect, food, dining and dancing in the main hall and a large expanse of greenery for people who didn't want to be seen to escape and explore.

So far though Kamina had resisted doing so, Yomi was determined that they find Uncle Viral, a choice of friend her father chose not to question. He seemed oddly capable with children, which was why, he supposed, they found him sat in the shade of a tree just outside the hall with Anne and a couple of the other children Kamina couldn't remember the names of.

"Can I dad?" Yomi asked, holding his hand and looking straight at him. He took another look at their blonde beast man and smiled, as much as he enjoyed being this man's rival it was clear his daughter wanted to be his friend. "As long as you remember who's the better Gurren Lagann Pilot then yes."

Yomi laughed. "I know it was you daddy, but then you had other things to do and Uncle Viral had to help Uncle Simon instead." Her tone was a little too dismissive for a five year old but Kamina let it go, she hadn't had a normal childhood after all so some changes were to be expected.

"Hey Viral?" He called out casually, smirking when the beast man saw him.

"Kamina, long time no see." He replied and the children at his feet look somewhat confused, the older boy and girl who are a year or so older than Yomi waved at her and Kamina let go of her hand. Anne, who was crawling around and recognised Yomi, came to sit in her lap.

"Yeah… think I can leave Yomi with you for an hour or so?"

Viral smiled, wanting to say something to spark up their old rivalry but Kamina's expression made him hold back, for whatever reason it was Kamina chose to accept his oldest daughter wanting to be Viral's friend and he wasn't about to complain. Yomi took after her mother in some respects and their welcome and accepting attitudes over the last few years had made things easier for him. Just as Simon's close friendship had done, Kamina still remained distant and Viral supposed he should be grateful he'd chosen to hold his silence.

"Sure, don't see why not, I was just telling them about our my latest adventures in space."

"Thank's Dad." Yomi told him, clearly comfortable and looking forwards to whatever he had to tell them, she let Anne play with her dress and let the toddler hold her hand.

"No problem." and he turned to leave, Yoko, Nia and his brother had set up on a table and would most likely be waiting for him.

"Hey Kamina?" Viral called out again and he turned, not quite sure what he wanted.

"We're near the end of this story anyway, why don't you stay and help me tell the tale of the first time we met?" There was a challenge there and also an olive branch, Kamina laughed out loud and heartily. Maybe after all this time they would finally get to know each other.

"You sure? Even the part where I stole your beloved helmet?" But his comment didn't seem to impress Viral, or at least he pretended it didn't, it was hard to tell when he smirked like that.

"Sit down." It sounded a little too much like an order but Kamina decided not to push it, not with the children around. So he sat cross legged on the other side of Viral to where the children were sitting and waited for his turn in telling the story the correct way.

* * *

"So Simon's thinking of asking if we can all visit for the Island fireworks and stay for a few days afterwards, I think having Mark has made him even more determined to make sure we all spend as much time together as a family as we can." Mark was sat in his mothers lap with a teething ring in his mouth. His dark blue hair was brushed but still defied order and his eyes, so much likes his mothers sparkled happily and he seemed content to watch Kaira watch him from Yoko's arms.

"You're always welcome, I don't know how much room there will be for you all but you're welcome to the guest room." Yoko offered, smoothing out the fabric of Kaira's dress. The light pink outfit with lilac flowers and detailing had been a present from Nia and one of Yoko's favourites. She had never been a fan of big dresses… even her wedding dress wasn't anything grand or Princessy but it suited Kaira and Yoko found herself more than happy to indulge her.

"It's alright, we'll stay in the Hotel… I just wanted to make sure." Nia fell silent after that, looking unsure of something and Yoko noticed a worried expression she hadn't seen in her friend for over two years. It creased around her eyes and strained her shoulders, it didn't suit her, not with her long flowing hair and the flowers she had woven into it, not with her knee length white dress that almost matched Yoko's in style if not colour.

So setting Kaira back in her baby carrier for an afternoon nap she ruffled Marks hair, leaning over to place a hand on her friends shoulder at the same time.

"Nia?"

"It's nothing." But even her voice, clear as a bell couldn't hide the lie.

"Come on, There's a balcony upstairs that looks over the Gardens, it's quiet and we can talk there." She told her friend, lifting Kaira's carrier and taking hold of her friends hand.

She nodded and hummed her agreement, holding Mark to her and gathering her things together. It was better to follow her friends advice than to argue further, Yoko rarely took no for an answer - especially when she was right about something.

* * *

"Simon!"

"Kiyoh." He turned around, almost spinning on the spot before he steadied himself.

"Dayakka was looking for you, apparently there's something you should see outside."

"Oh?" his blonde friend just laughed in response.

"He's taken Anne and the Video recorder so that he can take it down on record… I'm not sure what's going on but I figured you'd want to know."

"I'll go take a look." He told her, he'd spent so much time running around talking to everyone that wanted to see him that those he'd most wanted to see had escaped him or he hadn't been able to find them yet.

In all honesty he was more looking forwards to the following day with his brother and his family, some of their closer friends had been invited along with them, which reminded him - he needed to tell Kamina he'd invited Viral along, that would be an interesting conversation.

Nia was probably with Yoko and she'd seen Kamina heading to the Garden with Yomi an hour or so before… which may have had something to do with what Kiyoh had just mentioned… Dayakka was probably right to bring the Camera.

He suddenly hoped that whatever was going on outside wasn't his close friend and brother at each others throats, not when they'd been doing so well recently...

* * *

"I just thought it would have been easier than it is." Nia's voice rang out across the quiet balcony, not travelling any further given the noise coming from downstairs but still clear. Yoko had her suspicions as to the cause but chosen to stay silent until now in order to hear what her friend had to say.

"These things don't happen over night you know, not always." She reassured her looking to both Mark and Kaira and knowing that there were several times in her life when this future, this outcome was jeopardised and thanked higher powers everyday for their children and their life together.

"I know but we've been trying since Kaira was born… and I know that's only three months but…" Nia trailed off.

"That's how long it took us for Kaira, Yomi was a little longer than that." Yoko ran her fingers through her hair, left long for the day with a small platt running down the front right hand side. It gave her something to do at times like this when words didn't really help and nothing she could really do would make it any better.

"I just… there's no real reason why…" Nia's hands were in her lap, her eyes focussed there as she twirled her wedding ring around her finger. "Simon's not at all worried, he said that sometimes these things take time and there are so many other options and I look at Mark and I feel guilty for wanting more but…"

"You're only Human Nia, Princess though you may be, you're Human and we worry about the things we can't control but honestly, when has that ever stopped us?" Yoko asked her, her tone soft but still serious.

"It hasn't but I wonder if I'm being greedy, wanting more than my fair share." She sighed, rocking Mark's carrier to settle him. "He is everything I've ever wanted, him and Simon and together we're happy but I want Mark to have a brother or a sister… I grew up with sisters around me and I want Mark to have siblings too."

"Nia, there's nothing to say he won't." Yoko told her with a slightly firmer tone in her voice. "It's really only been 3 months, I promise that's almost no time at all." She didn't really know what else to say, but knew it was one of those things that wouldn't be resolved with a conversation.

Nia tried to smile, she really did but it just seemed to bring tears closer to the surface.

"Yomi was born a year and a half after we were married." Yoko told her, they had married two and a half years after the battle for Teppelin city. "We started trying a month or so after our wedding."

"You've never mentioned it." Nia waited for Yoko to explain why.

"We didn't see the point, we figured it would happen when it happened and if it didn't… well we had each other." She explained quietly, thinking back to those months. "Needless to say we were surprised when Kaira came around so quickly, as hopeful as we were we thought it would take longer." She ran her finger gently across her daughters hair, Kaira was sleeping soundly in the shade of the table above her.

"I was pregnant with Mark within the first month of us trying." Nia admitted, managing to look Yoko in the eye as she said it. "That's why, I think, it must be that… I just thought it would be the same… I never really know how to talk about this with Simon, he just smiles as says it will all be fine."

"Probably because he thinks it will be."

Nia smiled, more to accept her friends words than because she completely agreed with it…. there was no harm in giving it a few more months before doing anything about it. She decided to come to a truce with herself and try to calm down, if it had taken Kamina and Yoko 8 months or so to conceive the first time around then maybe that's how long she should give her and Simon this time. In the meantime there was Mark and he had enough love in him and around him to calm and focus her.

A loud burst of laughter from down below caught their attention then and Yoko stood to peer over the balcony.

"Nia, You have to come and see this." It was a welcome change to the mood so Nia stood and followed her friends line of sight.

* * *

Simon stopped at the door, not by choice but by the sheer number of people that were blocking his view. He gave up trying to see over peoples shoulders and in stead ran in the opposite direction, he knew the view would be better from the balconies anyway.

Nia's clear laughter lead his path and he smiled as he neared them, out of breath and more than a little curious as to what was happening down stairs.

"Nia? Yoko?" called their names as he neared but both women simply motioned with their hands that he should get to the edge of the balcony. He noticed Mark and Kaira were asleep at either side of the two mothers resting on the balcony rail.

_"We stood facing the anti spiral leader, taller than the galaxies, almost as tall as the universe it's self!"_ Kamina exclaimed, trying to gesture with his hands exactly how tall they were.

_"We knew what we had to do, each with our own core drills and called forth strength we didn't know we had."_ Viral continued the tale, making all the motions and everything, eventually standing with a black mask on his face to represent the anti spiral and Kamina with a child's Gurren Lagann helmet balanced on his head ready and positioned to fight.

"What are they doing?" Simon asked, squeezing in between the two women.

"Acting out the greatest story of our time." Nia told him with a slight hint of sarcasm in her voice.

"They flipped a coin about 5 minutes ago to see who was going to be anti spiral." Yoko informed him, relieved to see Yomi listening with a smile on her face, the memories didn't seem to be a problem anymore, the other children had been a little in awe of her when they found out she had been on board. Both her and Anne had earned hero status for it…. she even had her own replica jacket of Yoko's but it had been too hot this afternoon to wear it.

"They're doing this without me?" Simon asked and both women smiled with a hint of nervousness at his comment, he looked a little annoyed.

"Kamina only joined in to get one over Viral, now they just seem to be enjoying it more than anything…. and of course pretending it's a serious competition." Yoko explained, clearly enjoying it.

"They do look like the might need a narrator." Nia smirked at the sour expression Simon suddenly had on his face, it wasn't that he was seriously disgruntled or anything, he just wanted to join in the fun and whilst he had been doing the rounds and catching up with people the other two main fighters from the Gurren Brigade were not so busy messing around under the guise of children's entertainment.

He backed up on the balcony, judging the run and if he'd be able to make the jump, he nodded satisfied but Boota, who up until that point had been happily sleeping in his pocket made his daring escape to Mark's baby carrier.

"Simon, what are you doing?" Yoko asked, turning to see him stretching his legs in warm up.

"As Nia said they need a narrator." He smiled at his wife who simply nodded and he ran, bounded over the balcony and landed… not quite where he expected.

_"My Drill is the Drill that creates the HEAVENS! LAGANN IMPACT!"_

Kamina was delivering the final dramatic blow when from no where, at least from his perspective, Simon landed on top of Viral, Pushing him into the ground and landing across his stomach. The beast man groaned, mask falling off and looking in semi disbelief to see Simon sprawled across him instead of Kamina.

_"If this is how it must be, protect the universe at all costs."_ Viral uttered before sinking back into the ground.

_"Of Course we will."_ Simon exclaimed after a moment to compose himself and figure out exactly how this had happened, then rose unsteadily on his feat to his brother who looked not unhappy exactly but very surprised.

Before either could say anything the crowd started to applaud, Yomi ran to her father and let him lift her for a hug. Simon helped pull Viral up from the ground and together they took their bows. The audience clearly entertained from the applause… there were also several people recording it… something Simon would deal with afterwards.

* * *

"I honestly cannot believe Nia let you do that!" Kamina exclaimed over drinks at Simon and Nia's city apartment. They'd all settled down for the evening, the children were in bed and the brothers were joined by Nia, Yoko and Viral who had been commandeered into reading Yomi a bedtime story.

"I knew he'd be fine, the children weren't going to get hurt and there were plenty of people around to catch him" She explained, blowing on her cup of tea to cool it down.

"I didn't quite expect to be landed on like that." Viral commented, clearly still a little bitter about the whole thing.

"You're immortal, not like it was going to do too much damage." Kamina told him and Viral growled in annoyance.

"I thought you delivered your final line very well, Yomi hasn't stopped talking about it, she thinks you planned it." Yoko points out, casting Kamina a wary look. If you're this close to peace don't blow it. Said the glare she pointed in his direction.

The beast man seemed to perk up with that. "Yeah." He nodded happy with himself before stretching. "I should turn in though, what time are things starting in the morning Simon?"

The other man shrugged and scratched at the back of his head. "Eleven? We're not doing anything too fancy but by then everyone should be awake and ready."

"Alright, good night everyone." And with that he was off to his room, yawning all the way.

"You invited Viral?" Kamina asked, not sounded as aggravated as he would normally have done.

"He's a close friend Kamina and he hardly ever has leave or time to spend with us." His brother pointed out. "and you're getting along better."

Kamina shrugged. " I guess." Yoko chuckled and shifted along the sofa, rubbing his arm affectionately.

"He's really not so bad."

"Yeah, I know it's just…"

Simon laughed. "You really miss the rivalry don't you?"

"Well yeah, now if we have to get along it doesn't seem as much fun anymore." He seemed grumpy for the sake of being grumpy.

"Come on, lets get to bed, you can find some way to get your rivalry back tomorrow if you really want to." Yoko soothed, sliding her hand down his arm and taking his hand. "Night guys." She looked to Simon and Nia who smiled said their good nights and let them leave.

* * *

Nia and Simon had stayed in the large sitting room overlooking the city longer than their friends, both tired but neither wanting to move. The view was beautiful of the city below with all it's bright lights and rolling landscape continuing off into the distance. They could even see the stars littering the sky at this time of night, most lights lit down towards the city instead of the sky and it was enough to loose yourself in thought for a while.

"Yoko told me not to worry." Nia said finally, wanting to say something to her husband about it, wanting to let him know she was at least a little better.

He smiled, though she couldn't see it lay against him so instead he squeezed her arm with the one he had around her.

"I think I've been a little impatient and maybe a little greedy." she confessed although she didn't sound upset, more thoughtful.

"Things happen when they happen and when they don't we fight for them." Simon told her, whispering into her ear. Nia hummed in agreement and took hold of his hand. "We should probably head for bed." He told her, they had both already changed and gotten ready along with everyone else, they were all at a stage where they were comfortable enough to do that. Even with Viral here Kamina hadn't minded, it wasn't anything they hadn't all seen on their journey anyway.

"Are the blankets still behind this sofa?" She asked.

Simon turned around, Nia moving as he did and opening the storage chest, he pulled out two pillows and a large purple blanket. He wordlessly folded back the sofa until it clicked into place above the chest and laid out the pillows. Nia kicked off her shoes and chuckled, remembering doing this when they were much younger and it was their first week in the large appartment. Simon slipped out of his jacket and pants and sorted out the pillows, taking a quick glance at the baby monitor to check everything was alright before sliding down beneath the blanket and waiting for Nia to follow.

She chuckled and smiled, bending down to kiss him before joining him and continuing to giggle as he threw the covers around her.

"Any particular reason you want to stay here?" He asked her. Kissing her head and nuzzling into her hair.

"No, not really." She admitted, snuggling closer and allowing herself to drift off. "It's just it might be nice to watch the sun come up, we haven't done that in a while." She whispered close to sleep.

"I was thinking, we're in no hurry to head home, we could stay here a little longer than planned, spend some time with our friends here, introduce Mark to the city life and your beautiful gardens." As beautiful as their country home was he didn't want it to become suffocating, some time in a different place would help them both.

"Sounds lovely." She breathed and Simon wasn't sure she was listening, didn't matter, she was tired and deserved her sleep. He yawned, kissing her hair again and waved at the light to switch off the electrics.

"Good night Nia." And he feel asleep warm against his wife and watching the city below.

* * *

Reviews and constructive criticism welcome.


End file.
